Ghostly gloom
by ElusiveParanoia
Summary: Things get to Alex a lot more now. She can't have what she used to have. At least she can share her frustration with someone who should be dead anyway. Maybe thats why she can talk to her? OCx2 T for swearing. Check my profile for news updates on fics


**Alex Jones gets her turn in the limelight. Yes she is in ghostly form. This is kind of a POV piece. A short one..,by my standards anyway. Review please? Else I will stop writing. Proper, critiquing reviews.**  
**I don't own anything except Alex.  
Same drill: thoughts are italics which is what Alex always speaks in.  
Slightly AU maybe…**

**Alexandra Jones POVish**

_When you're a kid, you wonder odd things like why the moon moves/ follows you. Maybe even whether or not there are ghosts and they must exist since someone invisible just shut the door that slammed. Now that I am a ghost...I mean yeah its fun scaring the crap outta people. Winding Kelly up now and then. Picking on the odd first year and even screwing with Harry's head. After a while though, it gets boring. Then really, really crap. All you are is just a shade of grey. You float and you can do awesome shit like Mary Poppins can but way better. But you can't feel anything. _

To anyone the invisible form of Alex walking over the school grounds would be nothing more then a gust of wind, disturbing the lay of the grass. No one would see her grey, see-through feet sort of moonwalk over the crop circles the twins made or hear her snort with ghostly laughter every time the chavs were caught out in their own games by the Emos. Her time as a ghostly ambassador to earth for others who had just died was tedious but it also gave her a lot of time to think. Time, which is sometimes squandered.

The seniors began to remove their tired bodies from the big tv in one of the drama rooms where they had been watching Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. Alex scowled and flicked her silver-grey hair out of her eyes. _Oh the irony. Wanting to have ghost powers. Now I have them I can't taste anything. Alex fucking Barbosa. _

__Alex had an increasing number of moody days like this. According to her, it fucking sucked. Occasionally she would wander the corridors or maybe even try to join in with the PE teacher's anger management class. She remembered, vaguely, how good it felt to load a MG-42, a classic firearm and squeeze the trigger, watching bullets spatter out and pepper the targets. Now, her finger went completely through the trigger and the stock and pressed against the palm of her hand. It was a typical case of so close yet so far. So close to feeling something but never being able to. Being so close to her sister or her friends but being so far. It was like being from another world. It was crazy and she'd never get used to it.

Twice she had pleaded to be allowed to go back. Even for a day! There was no use. All she got was a firm no and she was sent on her way. She was as twice as angry as she was sad. She wasn't even allowed to go near the fuckwit who killed her. He had ended up driving into two more kids with 8 previous DUI charges. He eventually got his come-uppance and drive through a guardrail into a lake. Alex knew she would beat the crap out of that dickhead. Eventually. Yet for all the hatred, anger and pain she felt she always felt relaxed sitting on the rooftop whenever Kelly or Annabelle was near by. She didn't necessarily listen to their conversations but rather silently revelled in their presence, which, was usually enough.

Because she had broken a rule and saved someone who was meant to die, Kate Steel, she was forbidden to have anymore human interaction. No more finger-snapping trick. No more talking like a normal person to Kelly. At least she was allowed to talk to Kate when she was here that is. Kate went off a lot now. But she always spent a good 6 hours chatting to Alex. They had become quite close. Kate was Alex's own special friend. Special in the fact that it was a super-natural friendship. Technically spanning many universes but extremely close. After all, someone had to give Kate her annual April fools prank ideas to use on the Head Girl. In away, she could live through Kate. The best part was that Kate let her but only as long as when Kate wanted her not to, Alex would respect that. In a way, Alex could feel the grass again. Feel the soot from the latest bomb blast from the twins.

Sometimes, Kate would be relaxing on the beanbag sipping whatever she had grabbed, usually apple juice, and Alex would pop up and they would have great conversations and the best part? It all took place in their thoughts so Kate would never have to talk allowed unless she had a headache.  
Kate sat on the couch, swinging her leg over the side and smiling at the feel of sun on her face, her eyes closed.  
_You know something?_ Kate opened her eye to a narrow slit and looked at the beanbag opposite, where Alex was sprawled.  
_And what is that Alex?_ Hearing the ghost sigh, Kate shielded her eyes and opened them fully to look at the younger, deader Jones.  
_This isn't so bad. At least I have one person I can talk to._

**_Meh ok. I'm done. Sleepy times now. Evil cleaning lady is coming tomorrow. She always comes in my room and vacuums too early in the morning. Bless her though, cleaning up after 200 people._**


End file.
